


...that's not how the sex works

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack prompt fill: Bad BDSM etiquette and Schrodinger's virgin Kylo Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	...that's not how the sex works

“I don’t need a safeword,” Kylo said, fluttering his lashes as coquettishly as he could. “I’m much too strong to need one.”  


Hux stared at him. It was a long moment before he could even think what to say in response to the latest idiocy. “You do understand what a safeword _is_ , right? And what they’re for?”

“Yes. And I don’t need one. You can beat me until you see bones.”  


“…pretty sure that’s not sexy, Kylo.” Why would Hux want to see his bones? And where the hell would he beat him for that to even happen?   


The Knight grabbed hold of the couch and bent, arching his back, showing off his nicely firm ass. Hux did admire said ass, and had been doing so for some time, but the thought of seeing it flayed entirely off was gross. 

“You can choke me, and you can fuck me, and you can make me lick your boots, and you can–”

“Kylo… be honest with me. A minute ago you were begging me to take your virginity so you didn’t die sad and pathetic, never knowing the touch of a man.”  


Which was pretty much what he’d said. Paraphrased for conciseness. 

“…but either you’ve watched a lot of terrible porn, or you’re actually a slut.”  


“Hux!”  


“I’m being serious… you’re really not doing a good job of being sexy. Could you stop trying to do what you think will turn me on? Because it’s not working.”  


“Am I being a bad boy? Do you need to span–”  


Hux sighed, and shoved a sock in Kylo’s mouth as a rudimentary gag. “It’s a good job you’re pretty.”


End file.
